


Only Temporary?

by Dreamin



Series: What Happens After [9]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Idiots in Love, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Stephen is convinced that spending time with the Stark ladies is just what he needs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Sequel to _An Offer_. This is what the series has been building towards so far. Multi-chap.

Stephen checked the time on his phone once more as he paced. Pepper and Morgan’s flight to Omaha was delayed and all he could do was wait. _I offered to use a portal but Morgan loves to fly._

Giving up on pacing, he sat down in one of the airport’s ubiquitous black leather chairs and slowly typed out a text to Pepper. **Any idea what time you’re arriving?**

Her reply only took a moment. **In about fifteen minutes, according to the captain. Sorry about this.**

Stephen chuckled. **It’s not your fault there was bad weather in Ohio. How’s Morgan doing?**

**Bouncing in her seat. She can’t wait to land.**

He grinned. **Trust me, she’ll get bored with cornfields real fast.**

**It’s not that, she’s excited about seeing you again.**

Stephen stared at the text, unexpectedly touched. **I’m excited to see her too. And you, of course.** He’d spent the weekend at the farm, making sure everything was perfect for the Stark ladies.

**Uh huh. We both know I come second to Morgan in your eyes. ;)**

_More like first,_ said a voice in his head that sounded a lot like Wong. Stephen shook his head. **You’re equally two of my favorite people.**

**Good to know. :) See you in ten.**

He knew exactly when they arrived – Morgan’s delighted “Stephen!” was all the hint he needed. Grinning, he slid off the chair into a kneeling position just as the five-year-old gave him the most enthusiastic running hug he’d ever received.

“Oof!” he said, grinning wider as he hugged her back. “Hi, Morgan! I missed you.”

“I missed you too! Mommy said we’re staying at your house!”

“That you are. You and your mom will have the place all to yourselves.”

Morgan frowned in confusion, looking so much like a miniature, brunette Pepper that he had to hold back a laugh. “What about you?”

“I’ll be back in New York, working.”

Her frown deepened. “Can’t you work here too? Mommy said she’s going to.”

Stephen looked up at Pepper, who looked decidedly guilty. “She did, huh?” He kept his tone playful for Morgan’s sake but he gave Pepper a pointed look. “She told me she was going to relax.”

Pepper smiled apologetically. “I have the most competent employees in the world but I can’t let them be overwhelmed covering for me while I’m here watching Netflix and eating Phish Food.”

“Stark Raving Hazelnuts is my favorite,” Morgan said, grinning.

Stephen smiled at her. “Because it was made for your daddy?”

“Yep, and because it tastes yummy.”

“Good reasons.” He stood up and looked at Pepper, one eyebrow raised. “If your employees would be overwhelmed sharing your workload between them, isn’t that a sign that you take on too much, Pepper?”

“Maybe…” she said, not meeting his eyes.

“As soon as we’re in the car,” Stephen murmured, “I want you to email your assistant and whoever else you need to tell and say that, barring a stock market collapse, you’re going to be incommunicado for the next two weeks.” She was about to protest but he held up one trembling hand. “You need time away from work, physically and mentally.” He gave her his most irresistible smile. “Please, Pepper.”

Pepper stared at him for half a heartbeat, her cheeks slightly pink, then she chuckled. “Alright, alright.”

Stephen smirked. _Works every time._ “Good.”

Morgan looked up at him. “Can you stay now? You can both not work together. Please?” She gave him her own irresistible smile.

_Damn, she’s good!_ He chuckled. “I’ll ask Wong if he’d mind.”

“Yay!”

Stephen looked at Pepper. “That is, assuming you don’t.”

“It’s your house, Stephen,” she said, smiling, “of course I don’t mind. There’s room for all of us, right?”

“Yep – there’s the master suite and three bedrooms upstairs, plus another bedroom in the basement.”

Morgan took Pepper’s hand on one hand and Stephen’s wrist in the other. “Let’s go!”

Stephen chuckled. “Someone’s getting impatient.”

“Mind your manners, Morgan,” Pepper said.

“Sorry. Can we go, please?”

“Sure,” Stephen said, leading the way out of the airport, two porters following them with the Starks’ bags.

As soon as the three of them were settled in the limo, Stephen sent a text to Wong. **Change of plan, I’m staying here for the next two weeks. That is, if you can you handle the Sanctum by yourself?**

His reply was instantaneous and Stephen suspected his friend had been expecting his text. **Better than you’ll be able to handle keeping your hands off Pepper.**

Stephen rolled his eyes. **We’re just friends.**

**Uh huh. Enjoy yourself, Strange. I’ll let you know if you’re needed.**

He smiled gratefully. **Thanks, Wong.**

**You’re welcome.**

He looked up to see Pepper still composing her email while Morgan was fascinated by the view.

“So many trees!” she said happily. “Not like New York.”

Stephen chuckled. “No, definitely not like New York.” Pepper finished her email then smiled at him and he felt himself starting to get lost in her eyes. He shook his head a bit. _I have to remind myself this is only temporary._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going with the comics canon version of Stephen's background -- born in Pennsylvania (his parents were on vacation a little too close to the due date) then raised in Nebraska on his parents' farm.

Pepper noticed Stephen shaking his head and she sighed inaudibly. _He’s probably wondering what kind of woman works during what is supposed to be a real vacation. The answer, of course, is Pepper Stark._ She sighed again, this time quietly, at her absolute need to make sure nothing went wrong with the company and foundation her late husband left her and the second foundation she created in his memory.

“Mommy, look at the pretty trees!” Morgan said, pointing at the trees that passed outside the limo.

Yellow, brown, and orange leaves abounded, but only a scarce few had the red leaves Pepper loved. Still, they were pretty trees, and many more than they ever saw in New York, outside of the parks. “They’re beautiful, sweetie,” she said, smiling.

As they left the city and then the suburbs, the buildings and trees turned to fields of dried cornstalks ready to be harvested. Morgan liked them but what caught Pepper’s eye was the endless blue sky and fluffy white clouds with no skyscrapers to detract from the view.

“You don’t get skies like that in New York,” Stephen said knowingly, his eyes twinkling as he grinned at her.

Her cheeks felt warm and she mentally cursed her fair skin but she couldn’t help grinning back. “Are you a mind-reader too, Stephen?”

He chuckled. “It doesn’t take a mind reader to know what caused that look of awe on your face.”

She raised an eyebrow, smiling a bit. “You didn’t answer my question.”

Stephen smirked. “If I said yes, would you believe me?”

Thinking over all the times he knew just what she needed, she said, “No, I think you’re just very observant.”

He chuckled again. “Can’t fool you. You’re right, of course – telepathy is beyond my skillset.”

“Telepathy is what Wanda does, Mommy,” Morgan said confidently, “not Stephen. Stephen’s magic is boom-boom-whoosh.” She mimicked his movements as she said it.

Pepper and Stephen cracked up as Morgan grinned happily.

“You’re pretty observant there too,” Stephen told her, grinning proudly. “Who knows, maybe you’ll be a sorceress someday.”

“Nope, I want to be Rescue,” Morgan declared.

Pepper stared at her, caught between surprised and touched. “But I thought you wanted to be an engineer like Daddy.”

“I can be both,” she said. “You said I could be anything.”

“You can,” Pepper assured her, feeling a lump in her throat. “If you want to be an engineer like Daddy and Rescue like me, then you can do it, baby.”

“I’m not a baby,” Morgan said, pouting.

Stephen chuckled, saying fondly, “No, you’re not, you’re a big girl, but sometimes, ‘baby’ is a pet name, like ‘sweetie.’”

“Mommy calls me sweetie all the time.”

“Because you’re my sweetie,” Pepper murmured, still a little choked up. “And you are a big girl, but you’ll always be my baby.”

“I guess so,” Morgan said, sounding unconvinced.

Stephen chuckled again then he looked out the window as the limo slowed. Grinning, he turned back to them. “Ladies, we’re here.”

Pepper looked out the window as the limo started up a tree-lined unpaved road that led to a farmhouse, a shed, and a barn, all of them larger than she expected. “This is where you grew up?”

Stephen nodded. “From the time I was old enough to take my first plane ride until I was old enough to go to medical school.”

The limo pulled up in front of the house. Stephen got out first then he helped Morgan out. Pepper would be lying if she said she didn’t feel a spark when her hand touched his as he helped her out of the limo. _This is silly, Stephen’s just a friend._ It looked like Stephen didn’t feel the spark at all and she knew she should’ve been relieved but all she could feel was disappointment.

_It has to be the stress. Maybe I need this vacation more than I thought._


	3. Chapter 3

Stephen definitely felt the spark when Pepper’s hand touched his but he forced himself not to react. He could hear Rhodey and Wong laughing their asses off in his head, though. Once the Starks’ bags were inside and Pepper had tipped the driver, Stephen gave them a tour of the house, ending with the kitchen.

He had to smirk at the surprise on Pepper’s face. “Not what you were expecting?”

Pepper chuckled, blushing a bit. “I expected maybe Dorothy’s house from _The Wizard of Oz_ but the whole place is so modern. It’s beautiful.”

He smiled proudly. “Thank you. I had it renovated a year before the accident – I was going to rent it out but never got around to it.”

“What’s for lunch?” Morgan asked. “I’m hungry.” She was sitting at the kitchen table in a booster seat, playing on her mother’s tablet.

Stephen chuckled. “I made sure the fridge and the pantry are fully-stocked so whatever you want, we probably have it.”

She looked up from her drawing and asked hopefully, “Tuna? Mommy makes the best tuna sandwiches.”

Pepper chuckled. “Thank you, sweetie.”

Morgan smiled at her. “You’re welcome.”

“Does she, now?” Stephen asked Pepper, grinning. “I’d love to try one, if that’s alright.”

She smiled. “That’s fine, I’ll make one for myself too.” Stephen showed her where everything was and she started mixing the tuna salad, asking after a moment, “Why didn’t you rent it out after the accident? It would have been an income stream when you desperately needed it.”

“The thought crossed my mind,” Stephen admitted as he leaned against the island, “albeit briefly. Before my physical therapist told me about Pangborn, I considered moving back here.”

“What stopped you?”

“It would have felt like a defeat,” he muttered.

“But isn’t this house home to you?”

Stephen said quietly, “When my family was alive, yes. After losing my sister and then my parents, this house was simply an empty shell from my past.”

“I’m sorry,” Pepper said gently.

“Thank you,” he murmured.

Another voice in his head, this one sounding a lot like the Ancient One, said, _This could be a home for you again, Stephen. Provided, of course, you have the right people with you._

Stephen looked at Pepper, who went back to making the sandwiches, and Morgan, who was singing along to a children’s video she found on YouTube, and he had to wonder if maybe the voice was right.

* * *

After lunch, Stephen showed Pepper and Morgan the backyard, which had a large, open grassy area and a brand-new playground set for Morgan.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Pepper murmured. They were standing on the porch and watched as Morgan started climbing on the jungle gym.

Stephen chuckled. “Actually, I didn’t – it’s a gift from Rhodey.”

She smiled fondly. “I’ll send him a thank you card, that was very sweet of him.” She paused and he knew she wanted to ask him something.

“You’re wondering about the piano,” he guessed. The black baby grand in the front parlor was hard to miss.

Pepper nodded. “You ignored it while you showed us around. Was it your parents’?”

“No, it’s mine.” He sighed quietly, his hands coming up to brace himself on the railing and he looked down at them. “I used to play all the time, it was how I relaxed. I would have sold it after the accident but I couldn’t let that part of me go. It would’ve been like-”

“Like accepting you’d never find a cure?” Pepper asked gently as she moved to stand beside him. She laid a hand lightly over his. “Have you accepted it?”

He nodded. “The Ancient One gave me a choice – use magic to fix my hands or use magic to protect the world. As much as I wanted to go back to my old life, knowing the world needed me made up my mind. I suppose I should do something with the piano besides let it collect dust.” He looked at her. “Do you play?”

“Tony did, I can only plunk out a few notes. If you don’t want to keep it but don’t want to sell it to a stranger, I can ask if any of our friends want to buy it.”

He smiled a bit. “I’d appreciate that. I’ll do the same.”

Morgan let out an earsplitting shriek. Stephen jumped over the railing and was at her side before he was even fully aware that he had moved. He was about to put himself between her and whatever the danger was when he saw that the child wasn’t scared, she was delighted – a cottontail rabbit had come out from under the nearby bushes.

“He’s so cute!” Morgan said, grinning. “Can I pet him?” She was more than a yard away but she was already reaching her hand out towards him.

Stephen gently held her back. “Not a good idea, Morgan. Cottontails are wild animals, not pets. You can admire him from a distance but don’t go near him.”

Morgan’s shoulders slumped with disappointment. “Okay.” The rabbit hopped back under the bushes and disappeared. She let out a yawn and Stephen chuckled.

“I think someone needs a nap,” he said, amused.

“Not me,” she insisted.

Pepper came over to them, concerned. “Is everyone alright?”

Stephen smiled reassuringly. “We’re fine, Morgan just met a member of the local wildlife.”

“A rabbit!” Morgan said, grinning. “Stephen said I couldn’t pet him, just look at him. He was cute!”

Pepper chuckled. “I see.” Morgan let out another yawn and Pepper smiled fondly. “I saw that too, sweetie. Time for a nap.”

“I don’t want a nap,” Morgan pouted. Pepper stifled a yawn but Morgan caught it. “ **You** need a nap.”

Stephen chuckled. “Why don’t both of you take a nap? I can wake you up in half an hour.”

Pepper smiled at him gratefully. “That sounds perfect, actually.” She held out her hand to Morgan, who took it despite her sulking.

Morgan looked up at Stephen as she took his wrist with her other hand. “Then can we look for more rabbits?”

He chuckled again. “I don’t think we’ll see another one today. If you keep an eye on the trees, you might see a squirrel or two.”

“Ooo!”

Pepper chuckled as the three of them walked back into the house. “We have squirrels in New York.”

Stephen grinned. “New York City has eastern gray squirrels but you’ll never guess what we have here.”

“What?” Morgan asked, instantly curious.

His grin widened. “Fox squirrels.”

She scowled in confusion. “How can a squirrel be a fox?”

Stephen chuckled. “They’re called that because of how they look, from what I’ve been told. After your nap, I’ll show you a picture of one.”

“Okay.”

Once Morgan was asleep in one of the two twin beds in the smallest of the three guestrooms, Pepper gently closed the door then looked at Stephen and murmured, smiling a bit, “You do realize that she’s going to be obsessed with rabbits and fox squirrels now, right?”

He chuckled. “I will gladly take the blame for that. My dad and I would count the rabbits we’d see on any drive we’d go on, our record was seventeen.”

“I think that’s sweet. What about fox squirrels?”

Stephen grinned. “They were always too many to count. My mother hated them – they were always getting into the birdfeeder. She’d call them ‘fat ass’ squirrels. She never did anything more than mutter about them, the rest of us just thought it was funny.”

Pepper chuckled. “I think I would have liked your family.”

He blinked in surprise, touched. “Thank you. I think they would have liked you too.”

She smiled softly and murmured, “Thanks,” then she stifled a yawn. “Half an hour?”

He nodded, smiling a bit. “Sleep well, Pepper.”

She softly kissed his cheek then murmured, “Thank you, Stephen, for all of this.”

“You’re welcome,” he murmured. She walked into the largest of the three guestrooms, which was across the hall from Morgan’s, then softly shut the door behind her.

Stephen sighed quietly. _God help me, I think I’m in love with one of my best friends._ He headed downstairs. _I have no idea what to do, except for two things – I can’t tell her and I absolutely CANNOT tell Wong and Rhodey._


	4. Chapter 4

Pepper woke from her nap to the sound of someone lightly knocking on her door. After a moment of disorientation, she remembered where she was and couldn’t help smiling. _Stephen’s farm, a million miles away from everything I needed to escape._

“Pepper?” he asked softly from the other side of the door. “You up?”

“I’m up,” she said as she got out of bed. “You can come in, it’s not locked.” She hadn’t bothered to change out of her jeans and button-down shirt so all she had to do was put her flats back on.

The door opened and Stephen stuck his head in, smiling happily. “Sleep well?”

She smiled back. “I did, thank you.”

“Good. Morgan wants to watch _The Grinch._ I told her it’s still September, too early to watch a Christmas movie. She says it’s never too early, we decided you’re the tie-breaker.”

Pepper chuckled. “Well, tomorrow’s October 1st, close enough.”

Stephen groaned good-naturedly. “Outvoted, and in my own house! I see how it is.”

“You’ll have to get used to that – two against one, after all,” she said, smirking.

He grinned. “Ah, but there will be times I’ll have one of you on my side. Maybe even both, if I’m lucky.” He held the door open for her then closed it behind her when she walked into the hallway.

Pepper led the way downstairs, grinning. “That depends on your stance on chocolate.”

“Love it. Can’t get enough.” His grin in his voice was clear.

“Bedtimes?”

“An unfortunate necessity.”

“The color red?”

“One of my favorites.”

“Blue?”

“My other favorite.”

Pepper chuckled. “Tea parties?”

“The stuffed animal kind? Love ‘em.”

She stopped when they reached the bottom of the stairs and turned to him, curious. “Dinner parties?”

“With clients?” He shrugged. “I used to love them, before the accident. Networking and mingling came easily to me. Now, they just feel like a waste of time, not that a sorcerer entertains clients like that.”

“What about with friends?”

“I never had enough real friends for a decent dinner party before the accident.”

“And now?”

Stephen smiled a bit. “It might be fun, depending on the company.”

Pepper smirked. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

He chuckled. “You do that. C’mon, our little film buff is waiting.” Stephen headed for the living room.

She, though, was too surprised to move. “ ** _Our_** _little film buff.” I know he’s fond of her, I just didn’t realize how fond._

“Mommy, we’re waiting!” Morgan called out.

“Coming!”

The living room was one of the coziest she’d ever been in, though she knew that, as comfortable as the furniture was, it was because she was sharing it with her daughter and one of her best friends. Pepper watched the movie from the gray overstuffed couch while Morgan watched the first half from Pepper’s lap and the second half from the floor while she colored in one of the coloring books Pepper had thought to bring along.

Stephen, though, watched the entire movie from the brown leather recliner to the right of the couch even though Pepper had left plenty of room for him. _I guess he prefers the chair._

During dinner at the kitchen table, Stephen kept her and Morgan in stitches with stories of his youth on the farm and she easily pictured the skinny teenager he’d been, gathering eggs and pulling weeds. _I wonder if he had a girlfriend. With those eyes and that grin, I bet all the girls had crushes on him._

* * *

That night, after she put Morgan to bed, Pepper found herself back in the living room with Stephen, watching a more grown-up movie. She was on the couch again and he was back on the chair.

Pepper smiled at him as she took a sip of her wine. “I don’t bite, you know.”

He chuckled, a hint of pink in his cheeks, which she blamed on the wine. “Just being respectful.”

“I think keeping a respectful distance ended when we talked about our sex lives, or lack thereof,” she said, amused, then she patted the cushion next to her. “It’s easier to talk to you when you’re not six feet away.”

Stephen chuckled. “Whatever my guest wants,” he murmured as he moved to the couch.

They watched _Emma_ in companionable silence, but Pepper found her attention turned more towards her friend than the movie. _He’s certainly handsome,_ she thought, smiling to herself as she sipped her wine. _I always did have a thing for men with facial hair, it’s nice to know that hasn’t changed._

Stephen smirked, his eyes still on the screen. “I can feel you watching me.”

_Busted._ Pepper smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, you draw the eye.”

He looked over at her, his smile softer. “So do you, I noticed that the first time we met.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “When you and Bruce came to collect Tony?”

Stephen chuckled. “Actually, the first time you and I met was at a gala in L.A.”

“When? I’m pretty sure I would’ve remembered you.”

“2008, not long after Tony came back from Afghanistan.”

She stared at him. “The firefighters’ charity ball?”

“That’s the one. I was in town assisting another surgeon.”

She racked her brain but couldn’t place him. “I’m sorry, Stephen, I don’t remember you being there at all.”

“We didn’t exchange names, we just made small talk.”

“But still...”

Stephen chuckled. “Don’t feel bad, I wasn’t that memorable then. No beard, and my temples wouldn’t turn gray for another six years. Just another cocky young surgeon making a name for himself.”

“But you remember me?”

“Yep – the gorgeous redhead in the blue gown. You were completely out of my league but that didn’t stop me from trying.” He smiled a bit. “Of course, as soon as Tony showed up, you only had eyes for him, but that’s alright, it was obvious he was just as crazy about you.”

She shook her head in disbelief, smiling a bit. “I’m sorry, I wish I could remember you from that night.”

“It’s alright,” he reassured her, smiling. “We know each other now.”

It was on the tip of her tongue to ask him out, a sensation she blamed on her single glass of wine. _I don’t have room in my life for a man right now. Find another topic, Pepper. Fast._ “Are you still waiting for Fate to put someone in your path?” She winced. _That’s not another topic._ Still, she couldn’t take the words back.

He turned back to the TV, muttering, “I think Fate got a little confused.”

“What do you mean?”

“The right person was put onto my path at the wrong time.”

_He must mean Christine._ She reached out to lay her hand over his. “Maybe the right time will still happen. Don’t give up.”

Stephen turned to smile at her slightly. “No, I know when an opportunity won’t come around again.”

“Is Christine still single?” At his confused look, she clarified, “Unless she’s with someone else, you still have a chance.”

“This … isn’t about Christine.”

_He must mean the problem lies with him._ “You’re a better man than you were, Stephen. She’ll see that, if she hasn’t already.”

“Pepper, it’s … never mind,” he muttered, getting up. “I’m going to bed. I’ll lock up. Goodnight.”

She stared up at him, confused, but just nodded. “I’ll turn off the lights when I go. Goodnight, Stephen.”

He left the room and she wondered what it was she had said that annoyed him.


	5. Chapter 5

After an hour of tossing and turning and being unable to get his mind to shut up, Stephen gave up and got up, pulling his robe on over his t-shirt and pajama pants. Quietly opening the door, he stepped into the hallway and silently closed his bedroom door again then paused to listen at Morgan and Pepper’s doors but only heard the sounds of them breathing.

_Good, at least somebody’s getting some rest._ He headed downstairs and into the kitchen. By the time he had made himself the simplest of sandwiches, he was ready to admit defeat. Pulling his phone out of the pocket of his robe, he called Wong while he sat down at the island.

“Stephen,” the librarian said grumpily after the second ring, “just because you’re lovelorn, that’s no reason to wake the rest of us up in the middle of the night.”

“I take it that means you’re at the London Sanctum,” Stephen said, a little embarrassed that he didn’t think to check his friend’s location. “Sorry. Wait, who says I’m lovelorn?”

Wong chuckled. “You offered your house to the charming woman who has been your constant companion for months, now you’re calling me while you should be sleeping. It doesn’t take a genius, Strange.”

Stephen rolled his eyes. “Alright, fine, yes, I’m in love with Pepper.”

“Remind me to call Col. Rhodes, he’ll want his chance to gloat.” His smirk was audible.

“Uh huh. Save your gloating for when I’m not at my wits’ end. What am I supposed to do, Wong?”

His friend’s advice was simple. “Tell her.”

“Can’t, she’s still grieving for Tony.”

“Part of her will always miss him, that’s how love works, but I think both of you are ready for this.”

“What if she’s not?”

“You have to be willing to take that risk.”

“I prefer a sure thing,” Stephen muttered.

“There are no sure things when it comes to matters of the heart.”

“Tell me about it,” he muttered, thinking of his failed romance with Christine.

“But some things are worth the risk and I believe Pepper is one of them.”

Stephen looked up to see the lady in question standing in the doorway, looking at him curiously. “I think you’re right, Wong,” he muttered. “Gotta go.” He hung up then stood. “Pepper, hi.”

“Hi. Was that Wong? Is everything alright?” Instead of the fridge, she went to the cookie jar and took out a couple of cookies.

“Everything’s fine, I just needed some advice.”

“And you didn’t think to ask me?” she said, smiling playfully.

Stephen chuckled. “You were asleep.”

“If Wong’s in New York, then he was too.”

“Actually, he’s at the London Sanctum, but yeah, I woke him up. I thought he was at Kamar-Taj.”

“Something tells me you wake him up a lot,” she said, smiling a bit, as she sat down at the island.

Stephen sat down next to her, chuckling. “Guilty. I do seem to have a knack for needing advice at the worst times.” He took a bite of his sandwich. “So, why are you up? You were asleep when I came downstairs.”

“The usual,” Pepper said. “Too much on my mind.”

He grinned. “Isn’t that what you came here to get away from?”

She nibbled on a cookie. “I think I need a little more time to decompress. Give me another day or two and I’ll be fine.”

“Is there anything in particular on your mind right now?”

Pepper hesitated. “I’m thinking about making a significant change in my life, and Morgan’s.”

Stephen said the first thing that came to mind. “You’re moving?”

“What? No, it’s not that.” She looked down at her hands. “I … I think I might try dating again.”

That was not what he expected to hear and he hated the way his heart sank. Still, he had to be happy for his friend. “I think a new relationship will be good for you.” He hesitated before asking the one thing he didn’t want to know. “Do you have someone in mind?”

She looked up at him, smiling a bit. “Yes, another superhero – it seems I have a type.”

One name immediately came to mind. _Rhodey. It has to be Rhodey, she’s known him the longest. I don’t think he’s interested in her that way, though. Isn’t it ironic that the man who teased me for loving Pepper is the man Pepper’s interested in?_ “Well, whoever he is, he’d better be good to you or I’ll…”

“You’ll what?” she asked, smirking.

He couldn’t help smirking back. “I’ll kick his ass, of course.”

She chuckled. “That would be a little hard.”

“Rhodey doesn’t wear the suit all the time.”

Pepper stared at him for a heartbeat then laughed softly. “It’s not Rhodey.”

Another name came to mind and he stared at her. “Please tell me it’s not Wong.”

Her eyes twinkled with amusement. “It’s not Wong.” She finished the last cookie then got up.

Stephen stood as well. “Rogers?”

Pepper chuckled. “I’m not looking for a May-December romance. Here’s a hint – he’s based in New York. Goodnight, Stephen.” She kissed his cheek then left the room, smiling to herself.

“City or state?” he asked loud enough for her to hear but he only response he got was another chuckle. “Goodnight, Pepper.” He sat back down then lowered his head to his folded arms in defeat. _I’ll never be able to sleep now, I’ll be up the rest of the night trying to figure this out._


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Pepper was making oatmeal for Morgan when Stephen stumbled into the kitchen, his eyes half-open and his hair disheveled. In other words, completely adorable, at least to her.

“Morning,” he mumbled around a yawn as he headed for the Keurig.

“Good morning, Stephen,” she said, amused.

“Hi, Stephen!” Morgan said happily from the kitchen table.

“What would you like for breakfast?” Pepper asked as she gave Morgan a bowl of oatmeal with banana slices, which Morgan started eating hungrily.

“Breakfast is the most important meal of the day,” she added confidently. “Mommy said so.”

He chuckled. “Your mom is a very smart woman.” He grinned at Pepper. “But I already knew that.”

Pepper felt her face getting warm but she was too happy to care. “Thank you. So, what will it be?”

“Have you already eaten?”

“Not yet.”

“Then whatever you’re having.”

“Ham and cheese omelet?”

“That’s fine.” He leaned against the counter beside the stove as he sipped his coffee.

She smiled a bit as she got the ingredients together. “I’d ask if you were able to sleep after I went to bed but judging by the fact that your eyes are barely open, I’m guessing the answer is no.”

He chuckled. “Good guess. So, is there something you want to do today?”

Morgan spoke up first. “Can we go to a haunted house? Please?”

At Stephen’s surprised look, Pepper explained, “She saw an ad for one on TV.” She hoped her “please don’t say yes” came through in her expression.

Stephen smiled at her reassuringly then looked at Morgan. “Haunted houses are a little too scary, but maybe we can go on a hayrack ride this weekend.”

“Yay!” Morgan went back to her oatmeal.

“Thank you,” Pepper murmured.

“Anytime,” he murmured then he took another sip of his coffee. “What else would you two like to do?”

“I think she’d like a trip to the zoo,” Pepper said, smiling a bit. “She’s become quite the connoisseur of zoos.”

“That sounds like a great idea.” Stephen chuckled as Morgan let out a cheer. “I hope you both brought good walking shoes.”

“We did,” Pepper assured him. She finished their omelets then carried the plates and forks to the table.

Stephen followed her with his coffee and hers. Once they were seated, Pepper and Morgan listened attentively as Stephen regaled them with funny and age-appropriate stories of his adventures as a sorcerer.

After breakfast, she sent Morgan upstairs to get dressed and was about to start on the breakfast dishes when Stephen beat her to it.

“It’s one chore I can still do,” he said as he put the dishes in the dishwasher.

Pepper smirked. “It doesn’t count when you use magic.”

“Who said anything about magic?” he asked, grinning, as he put on a pair of yellow rubber gloves then started scrubbing the frying pan.

She laughed, she couldn’t help it. “Nice gloves. So, how are we getting to the zoo?”

He glanced at the clock on the stove. “A rental car should be dropped off in about half an hour. I thought you’d like having your own means of transportation while we’re here.”

“I would, thank you.” She smiled a bit. “Traffic I can handle, I’m not sure about portals.”

Stephen chuckled. “You get used to them.” He rinsed off the frying pan then put it on the drying rack. He was about to take off the first glove when Pepper stopped him.

“Let me,” Pepper murmured. At his nod, she gently removed one glove then the other and tossed them into the empty sink. She was about to turn away when he took her hands in his. She looked up at him and it was like time stopped.

Stephen’s blue-green gaze was full of such intense longing that it was almost painful to look at him, but she could not look away. His gaze lowered to her lips then he lowered his head toward hers.

“Mommy, where are my pink sneakers?” Morgan shouted from the stairs.

Both of them jumped. Pepper’s cheeks were burning and she could see Stephen’s were also red. She wasn’t embarrassed at the thought of kissing Stephen, just at almost getting caught by her daughter before she had a chance to talk to her.

“Sorry,” he muttered, turning away. “I don’t know what came over me.”

_He thinks I don’t want him to kiss me?_ “Stephen-”

“I’m waiting!” Morgan called out.

_I have to work on her manners. And her timing._ “I’ll be right there, sweetie,” she said loudly. She reached out to give Stephen’s wrist a gentle squeeze before she left the kitchen.

She found Morgan sitting on a step halfway up the staircase. After ushering her back upstairs, Pepper helped her find her shoes then she gently took Morgan’s hand and led her over to the bed.

“Have a seat, sweetie. There’s something I want to tell you.”

Morgan climbed onto the bed and sat down. “What, Mommy?”

“Well…” Pepper sat down next to her then gently took her hand. “You know I’ll always love your daddy.”

“I know,” Morgan said, smiling. “You talk about him a lot.”

She smiled softly. “I do, don’t I? And even though your daddy is gone, I don’t love him any less. But you know, hearts are bigger than we think they are – they have room for lots of people. I love you, your daddy, and all of our friends.”

“Like Stephen?”

Pepper chuckled. “I love our friends and I love you, but the love I feel for your daddy is a little different. Not better, just … different. And I … I think I love Stephen the same way.”

Morgan’s face lit up. “Stephen’s going to be my new daddy?”

Pepper’s eyes widened. “What? No, no, not yet.” When Morgan’s face fell, she explained, “I haven’t told him how I feel, and I don’t know how he feels about me.”

“He loves you, Mommy,” Morgan said confidently, so confidently that Pepper had to smile.

“Yeah? How do you know?”

“You make him laugh.”

Pepper chuckled. “Well, I’m sure a lot of people make Stephen laugh.”

“Not like you do,” Morgan insisted. “He loves you.”

“I don’t know if that’s true, sweetie, but I promise I will ask him.”

“Yay!” Morgan hugged Pepper tightly then climbed off the bed. “Stephen!” She ran out of the room, still shouting his name.

“Shoot!” Pepper scrambled off the bed then ran after her. “Morgan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, I'm mean for ending the chapter here. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Stephen spent so much time silently cursing himself for being an idiot that he didn’t have time to get dressed before he heard Morgan shouting his name. He immediately tensed.

“Stephen! Stephen! Stephen!” He could hear her coming down the stairs, still saying his name over and over.

_Not hurt, not scared, just really excited,_ he thought, relaxing.

“Morgan!” That was Pepper, sounding frantic. “Morgan, wait!”

Morgan made it to the doorway of the kitchen first, smiling like Christmas morning had come early. “Stephen, guess what!”

“What?” he asked, his smile almost as big as hers.

“Mommy lo-”

She was stopped by Pepper putting a hand over her mouth, her other hand on Morgan’s shoulder, only letting go of her when Morgan stopped trying to talk. The child looked up at her mother, confused.

“Why did you stop me?”

“Because … because it’s Mommy’s secret to tell.”

“Oh!” Morgan grinned. “Go ahead.”

Stephen raised an eyebrow, smiling a bit. “What’s going on?”

Morgan looked up at him. “Mommy has a secret to tell you.”

“Does she, now?” He kept the grin on his face but inside, he was in agony. _Morgan was going to say that Pepper loves, well, whoever it is. I couldn’t figure it out last night._ Forcing himself to meet Pepper’s eyes, he said, “Well, she can tell me when she’s ready.”

“Thank you, Stephen,” Pepper murmured gratefully. She took in his sleepwear, smiling a bit. “You are getting dressed before we go, right?”

Stephen smirked at her fall-themed pajamas. “I will if you will.”

Pepper looked down at herself and blushed. “Oh, um, right.”

He chuckled. “I’ll just be a minute.” As he passed her, Pepper caught his wrist again and he looked at her, confused.

“I’ll tell you later, I promise,” she whispered.

He nodded then headed upstairs. _Yeah, she doesn’t want to tell me who she’s in love with while Morgan’s in the room, in case I make a scene. Not that I would, of course. It’s bad enough that I tried to kiss a woman who’s unavailable._

Still, he was determined to not let his unrequited feelings for Pepper ruin everything. _I owe them that much, at least._

* * *

“Something’s … odd,” Pepper murmured to him an hour into their zoo trip. They were in the aquarium, watching Morgan, who was fascinated by the jellyfish exhibit.

“Don’t you mean ‘something’s Strange?’” he murmured back, grinning.

Pepper rolled her eyes fondly. “I mean it,” she murmured.

“What’s odd?” he asked, even though he knew exactly what she was going to say.

Pepper looked around at the other visitors then back at him, murmuring, “We have been here for an hour and no one’s noticed us.”

“Do you want them to?” he asked softly. _I assumed she wouldn’t but maybe I’m wrong._

She looked at Morgan, who was waving at one of the jellyfish, then she turned back to him. “No,” she murmured, “but I’ve gotten used to people coming up to us to offer their condolences, take a selfie, whatever. It always happens when we’re in public, even if it’s just one or two people, except today.” He must have looked guilty because she added, “What did you do, Stephen?”

“I cast a glamour on each of us,” he admitted, not meeting her eyes. “I thought you and Morgan deserved a day to be like any other family. Whenever someone looks at us, they just see average people.”

Pepper was silent long enough that he was certain he’d offended her but when he finally got up the courage to meet her eyes, he saw they were wet and she was smiling at him softly.

“Stephen, that … that’s the sweetest…” She trailed off, swallowing hard, as one tear fell.

He quickly pulled out a handkerchief and gently wiped her cheek, murmuring, “Don’t cry. It was nothing, really.”

She brought a hand up to lightly encircle his wrist, stilling his hand. “Not to us,” she murmured. “Not to me. You’ve given us back a little bit of normalcy, even if it’s only temporary. After eighteen months in the spotlight without Tony there to take the attention away from us, this is priceless. I don’t know how to thank you, Stephen.”

“Just … enjoy today,” he murmured. “That’s all the thanks I need.”

Pepper nodded then she leaned to kiss his cheek before turning to Morgan, who asked if they could see penguins next.

It took all of Stephen’s willpower to not bring his hand up to where Pepper had kissed him.

* * *

After a full day of animals, exhibits, and a lot of walking, Stephen was glad to be home. As soon as they walked in the door, Pepper declared that Morgan needed a bath.

“I don’t want a bath,” Morgan said, pouting.

Stephen chuckled. “I’m going to take a shower later, you don’t hear me complaining.”

“That’s because grown-ups like showers. I don’t know why.”

“Because it feels good to be clean,” Pepper said as she ushered her up the stairs. “You’ll understand when you’re older.”

“I hope not,” Morgan muttered.

Stephen headed for the kitchen, chuckling again.

* * *

After all three of them had bathed and changed into their pajamas, Morgan declared that she was bored. Stephen grinned at her.

“Do you know how to play checkers?” he asked.

“No.”

“Then I’ll teach you.” He set up his father’s wooden game board on the floor in front of the living room fireplace with the fire in it roaring happily.

“What’s Mommy going to do?”

“Catch up on my reading,” Pepper declared, smiling, as she sat down on the couch with her e-reader. “I already know how to play.”

After Stephen taught her the rules of the game, Morgan proceeded to beat him three times in a row. Pepper, amused, said that he was letting Morgan win but he insisted the child won fair and square.

_I’m not about to admit that she won because I was too distracted watching her mother,_ he thought, chuckling.

After the two of them put Morgan to bed, Pepper gently took his wrist and led him back downstairs. Stephen was convinced she was getting ready to let him down gently when she insisted they sit down in front of the fireplace. The fire was dying but he stoked it back to life then added another log while Pepper put the checker pieces away.

After a moment, she took out the chess pieces and set up the board, Stephen watched her silently. He could tell she was nervous in how she did everything without even once looking at him.

“Pepper?” he murmured. “Do you still want to talk?”

“Yes,” she said, her eyes still on the board, “I’m just not sure how to say what I need to.”

“Let’s play,” he suggested. “It’ll give you time to decide.”

“Thank you,” she murmured.

Once again, he was too distracted by Pepper to focus on winning. Every smug grin she gave him when she took another of his pieces, every time she’d frown slightly as she decided her next move, and the incredulous stare she gave him the one time he managed to capture one of her pieces, all of them made him want to pull her close and kiss her hard.

When she declared checkmate then jumped up and did the cutest little victory dance, he threw all caution and common sense to the wind. Getting to his feet, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss. Pepper didn’t respond at first. Just as he expected a slapped face, she kissed him back, her arms wrapping around his waist.

He ended the kiss after a moment, both of them breathing heavily as he gently pressed his forehead against hers. “Forgive me,” he murmured roughly, then he paused, lifting his head. “No, wait, don’t. I don’t want your forgiveness, Pepper.”

“Then what do you want, Stephen?” she murmured, smiling at him happily.

“A chance to win your heart. Whoever this other guy is-”

“You.”

He stared at her, utterly confused. “What?”

She chuckled. “The ‘other guy’ is you – Stephen Vincent Strange, MD, PhD, Master of the Mystic Arts, and my best friend.”

“So … I was up all night trying to figure out who it was and I just should’ve looked in a mirror?”

Pepper grinned at him. “Yes.”

Stephen chuckled. “I promise, I’m not normally this much of an idiot.”

“Oh, I know,” she murmured, her eyes twinkling. “Even geniuses have off days.” She brought her hands up to gently frame his face as she gazed into his eyes, murmuring, “I love you, Stephen. I don’t know how it happened but I’m so glad it did.”

“So am I,” Stephen said, feeling happier than he could remember. “I love you, Pepper, and I know exactly how it happened.”

The smile she gave him was like the sun. “How?”

He grinned. “You let me see the real you, of course I’d fall in love.”


	8. Chapter 8

Pepper laid her head on Stephen’s shoulder, his arm already around her. They were curled up on the couch, content to watch the fire as they talked softly.

Stephen picked up her left hand, murmuring, “When did you take your rings off?”

“Just before my shower,” she said, smiling a bit. “I’m surprised you didn’t notice during the game.”

He chuckled. “I was a little too distracted by the rest of you.”

“I’ll put them in the safe when I get back and keep them until Morgan’s old enough.”

He nodded. “You know,” he murmured fondly, “it wasn’t just you I found myself loving. You and Tony made a perfect kid.”

Pepper smiled softly. “Thank you. I’m glad you think so since she thinks you hung the moon.”

Stephen chuckled. “Hero worship. It won’t last, she’ll say I’m embarrassing her soon enough.”

“Hardly. She’ll always love you.” After a moment, she murmured, “When should we tell our friends?”

“Never?” he teased.

Pepper giggled. “We have to tell them sometime.”

“I say we hold off as long as possible – the last thing I want to hear is Wong and Rhodey gloating.”

“Mmm. I suppose it can wait till we get back.”

“Music to my ears,” he murmured, kissing the top of her head. After a moment, he said softly, “Just so we’re clear, I don’t expect the sleeping arrangement we have here to change. When we’re both ready, we can work something out.”

She let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you,” she murmured. “I didn’t know how to tell you that I want to take things slow.”

He brought a hand up to her chin, gently raising her face so her eyes met his, which were so soft and loving. “Pepper,” he said gently, “you don’t have to sugarcoat anything with me. Anytime you need to tell me something, just tell me, I can take it.” He smirked. “I’m a big boy.”

Those words and his smirk were enough to conjure a very particular image in Pepper’s mind and she blushed. By the look of the grin on Stephen’s face, he knew exactly what she was thinking.

Stephen chuckled. “Sorry, couldn’t resist.”

“Are you always this incorrigible?” she murmured, relaxing against his chest.

“Pretty much,” he murmured, one hand lazily stroking her hair. “Just ask Wong.”

Pepper chuckled. “Something tells me you don’t flirt with Wong.”

Stephen laughed softly. “Nope, I just pester the hell out of him. I think I even got him to loosen up slightly. But there are boundaries when it comes to flirting, and I promise I won’t cross them with you.”

“I appreciate that,” she murmured, “and I promise to do the same.” She stifled a yawn.

“What do you say to calling it a night?” he murmured.

“I think that’s a good idea.” She got up then offered Stephen her hand.

He took it, kissed it, then held it as he stood up. “May I escort you to your door, fair lady?”

Pepper chuckled. “Why thank you, kind sir.” She took his offered arm and they walked upstairs. Once they reached her door, Pepper turned to Stephen, fingering the lapels of his bathrobe.

His hands came to rest lightly at her waist as he chuckled softly. “Is it silly to ask for a goodnight kiss when I’m going to see you in the morning?”

“Not at all,” she murmured, smiling happily. “In fact, I’d be upset if you didn’t.”

Stephen grinned at her. “Just what I was hoping to hear.”

He pulled her closer, lowering his head to kiss her so softly that Pepper knew she’d have nothing but sweet dreams that night. She kissed him back just as sweetly, grinning when he pulled back, a slightly dazed look in his eyes, mirroring how she felt.

“That,” he murmured, “is something I could get used to.”

Pepper chuckled. “I’m glad to hear it. Goodnight, Stephen.”

“Goodnight, Pepper,” he murmured, though he didn’t move.

She smiled a bit. “Aren’t you going to bed?”

Stephen smiled sheepishly. “Yeah, I just … I don’t want this day to end.”

“We’ll have many more like it, I promise.”

* * *

The next morning, Pepper woke to someone knocking softly on her door. Yawning, she reluctantly got up, pulled on her robe, then went to the door, noticing as she did that she was a little sore from walking so much the day before. Opening it, she was surprised to see Stephen already dressed, a breakfast tray floating in the air above his outstretched and glowing hand.

“What’s this?” she asked, then mentally kicked herself.

Stephen chuckled. “Just what it looks like – breakfast in bed. Go on.”

“You didn’t have to do this, Stephen,” she said fondly as she walked back to the bed and sat down, leaning against the headboard.

“I decided we’re all doing as little as possible today.” He set the tray on her lap before sitting on the edge of the bed.

Pepper raised an eyebrow, amused. “You call this,” she indicated the tray, “‘as little as possible?’” There was a fluffy pile of scrambled eggs, sausage links, a cinnamon roll, a small bowl of fruit, a glass of orange juice, and a cup of coffee made just the way she liked it.

Stephen chuckled. “I asked Wong to make it, so yeah, I did very little.”

She smirked. “Then I’ll save my thanks for Wong.”

“It was my idea, though,” he said, smiling, “don’t I get at least partial credit?”

“You’ll get … hmm … 40% of the credit if you’ll stay while I eat.”

“I accept,” he said, smiling fondly while she started on the eggs. “And before you ask, Morgan is still asleep.”

Pepper smiled a bit. “I assumed she would be – play hard, sleep hard.” She sipped her coffee. “Did you already eat?”

He nodded. “Wong made more than enough for three people.”

“Did you tell him about us?”

Stephen chuckled. “Didn’t have to, he could see it written on my face.”

“What did he say?”

“He’s happy for us. He actually smiled.”

“Good.” She finished her eggs then started on the sausage links. “I’ll tell Rhodey and Happy, but I think we should tell Peter together.”

“I agree.” He waited until she was busy nibbling on one sausage link before he playfully stole another.

Pepper chuckled. “And we can tell the others together too.”

He nodded. “Is ‘girlfriend’ acceptable or would you prefer something else?”

She smiled. “I can accept ‘girlfriend’ if you can accept ‘boyfriend.’”

“Works for me,” he said, grinning. “I’ll let you know if that changes.” He stole a grape from the bowl of fruit then popped it into his mouth.

“Are you sure you already ate?” she asked, smiling a bit.

Stephen chuckled. “There’s always room for more.”

“Men and their appetites,” Pepper said fondly. “I’m going to tell Morgan when she wakes up.”

“Do you want me there?”

“Of course.” She reached out to lightly squeeze his wrist. “You’re going to be a bigger part of her life now, it only makes sense for you to be there from the start.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” She paused, taking a sip of her coffee. “Are you planning to introduce me to Christine?” She smiled a bit. “Or is the idea of your current girlfriend meeting your ex too terrifying to contemplate?”

Stephen chuckled. “It would terrify a lesser man but I’m made of stronger stuff. But seriously, I think you two should meet. Besides comparing notes on me, you both could use another female friend.”

“That would be nice,” Pepper admitted. An idea came to her. “What do you think of having a party here next weekend?”

“With everyone?”

She nodded. “I’m sure they’d love to get away for a few hours. That is, if you don’t mind providing the portals and being the host?”

He smiled. “As long as you’re the hostess, I think I can put up with our friends for an evening.”


	9. Chapter 9

They were at the kitchen table, enjoying another cup of coffee, when Morgan wandered in, rubbing one eye with her hand, the other barely open.

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Stephen said fondly, grinning. “We were wondering when you’d wake up.”

“Hi, sweetie,” Pepper murmured. She held out her arms and Morgan climbed into her lap then leaned her head on Pepper’s chest. “I think someone’s not fully awake yet.”

“Not me – Stephen,” Morgan murmured, pointing at him.

He chuckled. “I know something that’ll wake you up.”

She lifted her head to look at him. “No coffee, Mommy says it’s just for grown-ups.”

“And she’s absolutely right,” he said, smiling, “but I was talking about some good news.”

“What?” she asked excitedly. “Tell me!”

“Say ‘please’ and we will,” Pepper said, smiling a bit. “You have to remember your manners, sweetie, even when you’re excited.”

“Please tell me?” Morgan asked, giving them each the best puppy dog eyes Stephen had ever seen.

“There’s no escape now, Pepper, she’s brought out the big guns.”

Pepper chuckled. “The good news is that Stephen and I are dating.”

Morgan’s face lit up. “Yay! He’s going to be my new daddy!”

Stephen blinked in surprise then chuckled nervously. “Maybe someday, Morgan. Your mom and I don’t want to rush into anything.”

“But you want to be my new daddy, right?”

Over Morgan’s head, Pepper smirked, mouthing, “Guilt trip.”

Stephen grinned at Morgan. “I’d love to but things like that take time.” He grinned at the surprised look on Pepper’s face. _Someone hasn’t realized I’m in this for the long haul._

“Your daddy and I dated for ten years before we got married,” Pepper said, kissing the top of Morgan’s head.

“I don’t want to wait that long,” Morgan said, pouting.

_Neither do I,_ Stephen thought. He smiled at her. “Tell you what – if your mom and I decide to get married, you’ll be the first person we tell.”

She thought that over for a moment then she smiled at him. “Okay.”

“How about breakfast?” Pepper said.

“Pancakes?” Morgan asked hopefully.

“I think you mean, ‘Can I have pancakes, please?’”

“Can I have pancakes, please?”

“Sure, sweetie.” She set Morgan on the floor then got up and handed Morgan her tablet. “You can play while you wait.”

“Thank you!” Morgan climbed into what had quickly become “her” chair with its booster seat then started playing on the tablet.

Stephen leaned to kiss the top of Morgan’s head then he got up and followed Pepper to the fridge. Leaning against the island, he smiled a bit. “Sorry, I thought you knew,” he murmured.

“Knew what?” Pepper asked as she got the eggs out of the fridge, her back to him.

“How I feel about marrying you.” Thankfully, he had anticipated her dropping the eggs so the carton stopped falling a foot above the floor then he levitated it to the counter.

“Stephen…”

He moved closer, murmuring, “I’m not saying we should get married tomorrow, though I’m sure Morgan wouldn’t mind that. I’m just saying that if you want to marry again someday,” he smiled a bit, “I hope you pick me.”

She stared at him a moment then smiled playfully. “You’re certainly on the list.”

Stephen chuckled then pulled her in for a kiss.

“Mommy and Stephen sitting in a tree,” Morgan sang from her chair, grinning, “K-I-S-S-I-N-G.”

Pepper grinned up at him, murmuring, “I have a feeling we’ll get used to that.”

“She’s happy, I’ll take all the teasing if it means she’ll stay that way.”

Pepper kissed his cheek then got started on the pancake batter. Stephen leaned against the counter, content to watch his girlfriend cook, then his phone rang. Rolling his eyes, he glanced at the caller then answered it.

“Hi, Colonel.”

“Don’t ‘hi, Colonel’ me, Strange,” Rhodey said, annoyed, or as Stephen considered it, “Rhodey’s good mood.”

Stephen chuckled. “I take it you heard.”

“About you and Pepper? Yeah, Wong told me. You didn’t even give us a chance to gloat.”

“Tell you what – Pepper and I are inviting everyone to a party here next Saturday, you two can gloat then all you want.”

“Define ‘everyone,’” Rhodey said warily.

“Wong, Happy, Rogers, the rest of the Avengers, my friend Christine Palmer. You know, ‘everyone.’”

“And how do you expect everyone to get to Nebraska?”

_That’s the Air Force colonel talking, wanting to know the logistics._ “Portals.”

“I guess we won’t have to worry about jetlag, then.”

“Maybe the Wakandans, the New Yorkers will be fine. So, I take it that means you’re coming?”

“Wouldn’t miss it. Gotta make sure you’re treating Pepper right.”

Stephen looked at Pepper, who was obviously listening while she made pancakes. He smiled a bit. “I’d never do anything else.”

“I’ll hold you to that, Strange.”

“That was Rhodey?” Pepper asked when he was off the phone.

“Yeah,” Stephen said, smiling a bit. “He does the protective big brother thing well.”

“He does,” she agreed as she took a plate of finished pancakes over to Morgan, who started eating happily.

“He’s single, right?” Stephen asked as she walked back to him.

“Rhodey?” Pepper chuckled as she cleaned up the kitchen. “He throws himself into his work. He used to date but never anything serious, and nothing at all since Germany.”

_Oh yeah, this guy needs someone._ “What kind of woman would be good for him?”

She thought it over for a moment. “Someone with a big heart who loves to laugh and doesn’t mind that her boyfriend is the strong, quiet type.” She turned to him, smiling a bit. “I take it you have someone in mind.”

He grinned. “Who, me?”

“Don’t tell me,” she said, chuckling.

“Plausible deniability,” he muttered. “Nice.”

Pepper wrapped her arms around his waist, murmuring, “You’re sweet to want everyone to be as happy as we are.”

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. “Is that what I’m doing? I thought I was just getting the most tightly-wound person I’ve ever met to loosen up.”

“Uh huh,” she murmured just before she kissed him.


	10. Chapter 10

After she got dressed, Pepper sat down on her bed and called Happy.

“Hey, Pepper,” Happy said after the first ring. “It’s good to hear from you. How’s Iowa?”

She chuckled. “Nebraska, Happy. And it’s good. I’ve never seen a sky like they have here.”

“Not enough skyscrapers for me. How’s the kiddo?”

“Morgan’s great, having the time of her life.”

“What about you?”

Pepper smiled a bit. “Honestly?”

“That’s why I asked, yeah.”

“I’m the most relaxed I’ve been since, well, since that day.”

“Then, the doc’s treating you well?”

She paused. “Happy, have you been talking to Rhodey?”

“Maybe…”

She rolled her eyes. “I wanted to tell you myself before you heard it from anyone else.”

“So, tell me.”

Pepper took a deep breath. “Stephen and I are dating.”

Happy chuckled. “See? That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“Wait … you’re okay with this?”

“Pepper, the one thing Tony wanted more than anything else was for you and Morgan to be happy, even ultimately if that had to be without him. If the doc makes you and Morgan happy, then who am I to argue?”

“You don’t think I’m rushing into this?”

“It’s been a year and a half. I mean, it’s not like you’re marrying this guy, right?”

“Not anytime soon. After Tony, I’m not sure if I want to marry again.”

“Hey, don’t go shutting that door just yet. You gotta leave yourself open to possibilities. I think it’s what Tony would’ve wanted.”

“I’ll think about it.” After a moment, she asked, “What about you, Happy?”

“What about me?”

“Well, to start with, are you free next Saturday? Stephen and I are having a party here and we’re inviting all our friends.”

“Let me check.” There was a sound of papers rustling. “I’m free.”

“Great. So, will you come?”

He hesitated. “Is it okay if I bring a date?”

Pepper couldn’t help smiling. “Sure, Happy. Anyone I know?”

“May Parker.”

“Peter’s aunt? I didn’t know you two were dating.”

“Yeah, for a while now. We, um, we wanted to keep it on the down-low. Peter knows. He even likes me, for some reason.”

Pepper chuckled. “It’s because you’re a great guy. I’m happy for you and May but are you sure you want to make a party full of superheroes the place where you make your relationship public?”

“When they’re also our friends? Absolutely.”

“Alright. I’ll email you the details. Don’t worry about getting here, Stephen’s going to open portals for everyone.”

“Works for me.”

“Okay. Don’t work too hard, Happy.”

He chuckled. “I promise. Don’t play too hard, Pepper.”

* * *

Meanwhile, Stephen got dressed in his room then he called Christine.

“Please tell me this isn’t an emergency, I just finished a four-hour surgery,” she said in lieu of a greeting.

He chuckled. “I do call just to talk sometimes too.”

“Uh huh.”

“Have a seat, put your feet up, and listen.”

“Okay, okay.” There was a shuffling sound. “There, butt in chair, feet up. Talk to me.”

Stephen chuckled again. “To start with, I have a new girlfriend.”

“Is the world coming to an end, again?”

He rolled his eyes fondly. “Yeah, yeah, I know, I bury myself in my work.”

“It’s important work but everyone needs someone to share their life with.”

“I have my friends but yes, I needed someone special.”

“So, who is it? Anyone I know?”

“Not personally – Pepper Stark.”

“Pepper Stark? As in Tony Stark’s widow, Pepper Stark?”

“I seriously doubt there’s another Pepper Stark in the world, so yes.”

There was a pause. “She has a kid.”

Stephen couldn’t help grinning. “Yes, Morgan. Five years old, sweet as can be.”

“You’ve never dated a single mother before.”

“True, but I’ve never met a woman like Pepper with a kid like Morgan before.” He paused. “Not that you weren’t great.”

Christine chuckled. “Don’t apologize, Stephen. We just weren’t meant to be. I’m glad you found someone else, though. You’re obnoxious when you’re single too long.” The grin in her voice was clear.

Stephen smirked. “I’d been single since 2016.”

“My point exactly.”

He laughed softly. “Touché. What about you?”

“Me?”

“The longer you’re single, the pickier you get. Shouldn’t it be the opposite?”

“The longer I’m single, the more I like being by myself. If I’m giving up making decisions based only on my wants and needs, then he had better be worth it.”

“Good point. So, how long has it been?”

“Right now, I’m not settling for anything less than a Mr. Right/Prince Charming/Knight-in-Shining-Armor hybrid.”

“That long, huh?” he asked, chuckling. _I don’t know about charming, but a grumpy retired Air Force colonel in a modern suit of armor could be just what she needs._ “What’s your current definition of Mr. Right?” He grinned. “And don’t say me.”

“As if!” she said, laughing. After a moment, she said, “I need somebody stable, you know? An anchor. He doesn’t have to be a doctor. Actually, it would be better if he’s not. But it would be nice to have someone who’s supportive after I come home from an emotionally trying day.”

 _And that’s most of her workdays_ , Stephen thought. “What else?”

“That’s not enough?” she asked, chuckling. She paused. “Stephen Strange, are you gathering intel so you can play matchmaker?”

“I plead the 5th.”

“Uh huh.” She sighed. “Well, you can’t do any worse of a job at matching me up than my other friends.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Stephen muttered, amused. “What else are you looking for?”

“I assume you’re only looking at men who live in New York. I don’t need a long-distance romance.”

“Just New Yorkers, I promise. Age range?”

“My age to up to ten years older.”

“Makes sense.” _Rhodey’s a few years older than her but not more than ten, so that works out perfectly._ “Marital history?”

“As long as he’s single now, it doesn’t matter.”

Stephen grinned. “Oh, he’s definitely single.”

She paused. “You already have a candidate.”

“Yep.”

“And I take it you’re not going to tell me anything about him.”

“Nope.”

“Uh huh.”

An idea came to him. “Oh, while you’re here, would you consider taking a look at my piano? I’m thinking of selling it and I know you still play.”

“Stephen … you’re really giving it up?”

“I can’t play it, it should go to someone who can.”

“Alright. I’ll think about it.”

“Thanks, Christine. I’ll email you the details about the party and you’ll be getting here via portal.”

“Thanks, sounds like fun.” She paused. “Duty calls. Enjoy your vacation, Stephen.”

“Have a good shift.”


	11. Chapter 11

They met in the hallway. “How’d it go with Happy?” Stephen asked.

Pepper gave him a relieved smile. “He approves, so that’s a load off my mind. Plus, he’s coming to the party and…” She paused for dramatic effect.

“And…?” he asked, grinning.

She grinned back. “He’s bringing his girlfriend, May Parker.”

“Peter’s aunt? Nice. I think Christine’s impressed that I’m dating a single mother but she’s happy for us.” He smirked at the thought of his matchmaking plans.

Pepper noticed, of course. She raised an eyebrow, smiling a bit. “Is Christine the woman you’re matching with Rhodey?”

Stephen chuckled. “I thought you didn’t want to know.”

“Well,” she said as she led the way downstairs, “she is the most likely. Every other woman we both know is with someone.”

“Okay, you got me,” he said, grinning. “I think Christine and Rhodey are just what each other needs, I just have to convince them.”

“Right,” Pepper said, amused, as they walked into the living room. Morgan was where they’d left her, coloring.

“You don’t think I can?” Stephen asked, mock wounded.

She grinned at him. “You can, but I think it’s going to be harder than you think. I may not know Christine but I know Rhodey well. She’ll need a cannonball to get through his walls.” She sat down on the couch and watched her daughter draw a picture of what Stephen assumed was a cat.

“Not necessary,” he said. “She’s persistent, she’ll wear down those walls a little bit at a time and he won’t even notice until they’re gone.”

Pepper looked at him, surprised. “Is that what happened with you?”

He nodded. “By the time I realized my walls were gone, it was too late for the two of us. I’m hoping Rhodey’s a wiser man than I am.”

She smiled a bit. “You’re a brain surgeon, he’s a rocket scientist, I’d say you’re about even.”

Stephen chuckled. “My girlfriend doesn’t think I’m the smartest? I’m wounded.”

“The smartest man in the room, yeah.”

“Stephen’s the only man in the room, Mommy,” Morgan said, confused.

Pepper grinned. “That makes him the smartest.”

He chuckled. “I see I won’t have to worry about my ego getting too big.”

She winked at him over Morgan’s head and he just grinned.

* * *

They waited until Morgan was taking her afternoon nap before Pepper called Peter.

“Hi, Mrs. Stark!”

Pepper grinned. “Hi, Peter. I have you on speakerphone. Dr. Strange is here with me.”

“Hi, Peter,” Stephen said.

“Hi, Doc. Is something happening?”

“There’s something we’d like to talk to you about,” Pepper said. “Are you busy?”

“No, I just got home.”

“Then allow me.” Stephen got up from the couch then pulled out his sling ring and formed a portal to Peter and May’s kitchen.

Peter grabbed the tuna sandwich he had just made then walked through the portal. “Is this about you two dating?” He took a bite of his sandwich.

Stephen and Pepper glanced at each other then turned back to him. “You heard?” Stephen asked.

“Yeah, I heard Happy say something about it to Aunt May.”

“And you’re … okay with it?” Pepper asked carefully.

Peter took another bite of his sandwich before replying quietly, “Not really? But it’s your life. Er, lives, I guess.”

“Peter…” Pepper trailed off helplessly.

“Tony’s only been gone a year and a half. That’s like no time at all. And now you’re living with the doc?”

Pepper stiffened. “We’re staying under the same roof right now but we’re not ‘living together.’ Stephen generously offered us the chance to use his farmhouse while we’re on vacation. When we get back to New York, he’ll still live in the Sanctum Sanctorum and Morgan and I will still live in the apartment.”

“That’s the other thing,” Peter said. “You’re never in the cabin anymore. You and Tony built a life there. You had his funeral there.”

“I still take Morgan there for the weekend when we can get away or when we want to feel closer to Tony.” She was outwardly calm but Stephen knew the kid’s words were getting to her.

Stephen laid a hand on her shoulder, murmuring, “Why don’t you check on Morgan?”

Pepper was about to protest but he gave her a significant look and she nodded. “Excuse me.”

As soon as Pepper was out of the room, Peter turned to Stephen, saying coldly, “So, tell me, Doc, when you went looking for ways to defeat Thanos and saw Tony’s death, did you see yourself making a move on his widow?”

Stephen took a deep breath. _Stay calm. The kid’s just lashing out because he’s hurt._ “Once Thanos was defeated and Tony died, I stopped looking at that future.”

“Uh huh. And how many more did you look at after that one?”

“14,000,604 – Tony’s death was the first future I saw. I did everything I could to find another way. Peter, I swear to you, all the other ways ended with Thanos winning.”

“Yeah, well, you should’ve looked harder,” Peter muttered.

“I was risking my sanity as it was.”

Peter regarded him for a moment. “Are you trying to replace Tony? Make Mrs. Stark and Morgan forget him?”

“I **never** want them to forget Tony,” Stephen said vehemently. “I can’t replace him, no one can.”

“Then what do you want? What are your intentions?”

_I feel like I’m being interrogated by Pepper’s father instead of her late husband’s protégé._ He sighed quietly. “Look, I’m in love with Pepper. I want to marry her someday but if that happens, it won’t be for a long time. Pepper’s not ready for marriage right now and I would never pressure her into anything.”

“What about Morgan?”

“I love her like she was my own. I’d do anything for that little girl.”

Peter looked so torn. “I just want everything to stop changing.”

“Life is about change, Peter,” Stephen said gently. “We have to change with it. Do you want Pepper to be alone the rest of her life?”

“No, but…”

“I promise I’ll do everything I can to make them happy.”

Peter watched him silently for a moment then he nodded. “I’ll hold you to that.”

Stephen smiled gently. “I would expect nothing less.” He held out his hand.

Peter ignored that and hugged him instead. After a moment, Stephen hugged him back.

_I guess it’s my turn to take the kid under my wing._


	12. Chapter 12

After taking a moment to check on Morgan, Pepper shut herself in her room as she tried hard not to cry. She paced the length of the room then back again, then she finally gave in and slumped onto the edge of the bed as the tears fell unheeded down her face. A sob came out of her mouth and she quickly clamped a hand over it, not wanting to disturb Morgan.

_Peter’s wrong, this is the right time for me to move on. And it’s none of his business whether Stephen and I are living together or not. Not that I’m planning to anytime soon. As for the cabin, it’s not a home anymore without Tony. I cherish all the memories we made there but I can’t live there full time._

She buried her face in her hands. After a moment, she heard a soft knock on her door. Her head jerked up. “Who is it?” she asked, thankful that her voice was relatively steady, and she frantically looked around for a tissue. She found a previously unnoticed box on the nightstand and grabbed one, dabbing at her eyes.

“It’s Stephen,” he said softly. “May I come in?”

Pepper sighed in relief. “Sure.”

Stephen came into the room then soundlessly shut the door behind him before sitting down beside her, murmuring, “Hey, it’s okay,” as he took her hand. “I talked it out with Peter. The poor kid’s overwhelmed by all the changes since he came back but I got him to realize that this is a positive one.”

She nodded. “He’s a good kid, he’s just so protective of Tony’s memory…” She trailed off, wiping her eyes again.

“As are you, but in different ways. He’s still downstairs, I think he wants to apologize. Do you want to talk to him?”

“Not right now,” she admitted, “but I know I should.”

He softly kissed her temple. “I’ll check on Morgan.”

She smiled at him weakly. “Thank you, Stephen.”

He smiled at her softly. “You’re welcome, sweetheart. We’ll do something fun later to take your mind off this.”

“I’d like that.” She got up, leaned to kiss his forehead, then left the room. She found Peter standing by the still-open portal, trying to touch the flying sparks on the edge but he pulled his hand back at the last moment. “Change your mind?” she asked, smiling a bit as she approached him.

He turned to her, looking guilty. “Um, yeah. I’m sorry, Mrs. Stark. I was out of line.”

“You were,” she agreed, keeping her tone gentle, “but I understand why you felt that way, and apologizing is a sign of maturity. I forgive you, Peter.”

He smiled weakly, relieved. “Thanks. Um, should I still be calling you Mrs. Stark?”

“Ms. Stark is fine,” she smiled encouragingly, “but I’d prefer it if you call me Pepper.”

Peter grinned. “Pepper it is.”

On the other side of the portal, May said, “Peter? Ned’s here.”

“Coming,” Peter said loud enough for May to hear above the sound of the portal.

“Stephen and I are having a party here next Saturday,” Pepper said. “Happy’s bringing May, we’d love for you to be there too.”

Peter blushed. “Um, can I bring my … um … girlfriend?”

She grinned. “Sure. We’ll email the details to everyone.”

“Thanks! I’m, um, I’m really glad we had this talk.”

“So am I, Peter.”

He walked through the portal then turned to her. “Bye, Pepper.” Looking over her shoulder, he said, “Bye, Doc.”

“Bye, Peter,” Pepper said.

“See ya, kid,” Stephen said as he walked fully into the room then closed the portal.

Pepper practically fell onto the sofa. Stephen sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her. She leaned against him, sighing quietly.

“Since he called you Pepper,” Stephen murmured, “I assume everything’s cool?”

She nodded against his shoulder. “He did apologize.”

“May’s raising a good kid.”

“She is.” Pepper chuckled. “I’m just glad it’ll be a few years before we have a highly-emotional teenage girl on our hands.”

“It’ll be an adventure, I’m sure.” He paused then murmured, “‘We?’”

She lifted her head to smile up at him softly. “Yes, ‘we.’”

He grinned at her happily then lowered his head to kiss her.

* * *

“Can we go camping, Stephen?” Morgan asked after her nap. “Please?”

Stephen chuckled. “Maybe you should ask your mother first.”

Pepper smirked at her boyfriend, murmuring, “Traitor,” when Morgan turned to her, puppy dog eyes already in full effect. She couldn’t help laughing softly. “Alright, alright.”

“Yay!” Morgan exclaimed.

“In the backyard.”

“Aww,” Morgan muttered, pouting.

Stephen chuckled. “It’ll still be fun. We’ll roast hot dogs and marshmallows in the fire pit. Have you ever had a s’more, Morgan?”

She immediately lit up. “I love s’mores!”

“Pick up your room,” Pepper said, “then we can go camping.”

“Okay!” Morgan ran out of the room, grinning.

Stephen smiled a bit, his eyes twinkling. “I probably should’ve asked first how you feel about sleeping on the ground.”

“It’s not my favorite thing in the world,” she admitted, “but if it’ll make Morgan happy, I can endure it for a night.”

“Oh?” he murmured, intrigued, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “What is your favorite thing in the world?”

She pretended to think it over as she wrapped her arms around him. “Well…”

Stephen smirked. “How about a little persuasion?” He bent his head to kiss her softly.

Pepper kissed him back, unable to stop smiling, then she murmured, “Mmm, I think we have a winner.”

He chuckled. “I’m glad to hear it.”

“Being in your arms,” she murmured, “in this house so far away from the rest of the world, I’m happier and more content than I’ve been since … since I lost Tony.” She smiled a bit. “I know you’re not a heart surgeon, Stephen, but you put my broken heart back together.”

He stared at her for a heartbeat, then murmured, his voice rough, “Pepper, it … it means a lot to hear you say that, more than you know.” He softly kissed her forehead.

“What about you?” she murmured. “What’s your favorite thing in the world?”

“Being with you.” He laughed softly. “I should’ve known I was falling in love with you when the thought of spending even just a little time with you was enough to improve my mood.”

Pepper chuckled. “Love caught us both by surprise.”

Stephen nodded, murmuring, “And I’ll always be grateful that it did.”


	13. Chapter 13

Stephen was so busy looking for the supplies they needed for backyard camping in the farmhouse’s various storage spaces that he forgot to check the weather. The early October day was bright, sunny, and still warm enough for camping, so he didn’t think anything of it.

He was instructing the ladies on how to pitch the tent when the sky started to darken. Morgan didn’t seem to notice but Pepper did.

“Are those storm clouds?” she asked worriedly.

Stephen looked up at the sky, frowning. “They sure are,” he said then he pulled out his phone and checked the weather. Sighing in defeat, he looked at the two of them. “Sorry, ladies, but Mother Nature has other ideas – that’s a big thunderstorm rolling in. No camping tonight.”

“Aww…” Morgan muttered, pouting.

He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, smiling gently. “Tell you what – help me and your mom get everything inside and we can camp in the living room.”

“But how can we put up the tent in there?” she asked, confused.

Stephen chuckled. “We’ll have to forget about the tent but we can still use the sleeping bags. If you want, we can even roast hot dogs and marshmallows in the fireplace.”

“Yay!” She immediately started taking down the tent with Pepper’s help.

The rain started just as they finished and it was a mad dash back to the house, all three of them laughing. The first boom of thunder hit just as they were laying out the sleeping bags in front of the fireplace, Morgan’s in between theirs.

“Stop it, Uncle Thor!” Morgan declared, glaring up at the ceiling.

Pepper chuckled. “Thor’s not behind every thunderstorm, sweetie. I seriously doubt he came all the way to Nebraska just to make us change our plans.”

“Yeah, he’s probably halfway across the cosmos by now,” Stephen said, smiling a bit. “Him and the Guardians of the Galaxy.”

“I miss Auntie Nebbie,” Morgan said quietly as she sat down on the small, pink sleeping bag they had brought with them from New York.

“I know you do, baby. So do I,” Pepper said gently as she sat down on her own sleeping bag, a blue one borrowed from Stephen.

Morgan climbed into her lap, jumping slightly when another boom of thunder hit. “Stop it, Uncle Thor,” she mumbled. “Right now.”

Stephen sat down next to Pepper, chuckling, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “I’m no god of thunder, but I think I can help.” He waved his free hand and the sounds of the storm stopped. They could see the rain and lightning through the windows, but they couldn’t hear anything.

Morgan looked at the silently raging storm then up at him, grinning delightedly. “You did it, Stephen! You shushed the storm!”

He chuckled. “It was nothing. We’ve got the skewers, why don’t you get the hot dogs and buns? They’re in the fridge.”

“Okay!” She got up then started running to the kitchen.

“Walk, Morgan,” Pepper reminded her.

The child obediently started walking.

Stephen chuckled. “I love that she’s so easy to impress still.”

Pepper smiled at him softly. “Your trick impressed me too, so she’s not the only one.”

He grinned at her. “Then I won’t have to go all-out to impress my ladylove? Good to know.”

“I’d say you’re already very impressive, Stephen,” she murmured, giving him a quick kiss on the lips, then she grinned. “But if you feel the need to show off at all, I certainly won’t object.”

“Mmm, I’ll keep that in mind,” he murmured.

Morgan came back in with the package of hot dogs and buns and he showed her how to slide one onto a skewer and roast it in the roaring fire in the fireplace. She was so happy with the result that she insisted on doing theirs too.

Pepper grinned as she took the first bite of hers. “Mmm, roasted to perfection. Whenever I try to roast one, it always ends up still cold on the inside.”

“That’s because you don’t keep it in the fire long enough, Mommy,” Morgan insisted.

Stephen nodded, smiling. “Like anything worthwhile, it takes patience and practice.”

Pepper chuckled. “I think I’ve proven I have plenty of patience.”

“Then you just need more practice.” He finished his hot dog then handed her a skewer. “I’d love another, Morgan can show you how to get it just right.”

“Sure, Mommy,” Morgan said, then she proceeded to show Pepper just like Stephen had shown her.

When Pepper handed the finished hot dog in a bun to Stephen, he took a bite then grinned at her. “Superb. What do I owe you?”

“How about a kiss?” Pepper asked, her eyes twinkling.

He grinned at her then softly kissed her cheek. “My favorite price to pay.” The soft look she gave him told him she wanted another but Morgan had other ideas.

“Can we roast marshmallows now, Stephen?” she asked. “Please?”

Stephen grinned at her. “Sure, and then we’ll make s’mores.”

“Yay!”

Over Morgan’s head, he mouthed to Pepper, “Later.”

Pepper nodded then she chuckled when Morgan put her in charge of breaking up the chocolate bars and graham crackers. “I didn’t think I’d get to be destructive tonight,” she said, grinning.

Stephen grinned. “Just think of it as laying down the firm foundations. A s’more’s not a s’more without them.”

He showed Morgan how to roast a s'more to the perfect shade of brown, then he burst out laughing when Pepper insisted on roasting hers until the outside was charred all over. She grinned at him before blowing out the small flame still burning on the marshmallow then popping it into her mouth, forgoing the chocolate and graham crackers entirely.

Stephen chuckled. “If I kissed you right now, would it taste like sugar and ashes?”

Pepper laughed softly. “Maybe.” She helped Morgan build a s’more, getting melted marshmallow on her fingers. Before she could wipe them off, Stephen took her hand and brought it to his mouth, his eyes on hers as he licked her fingers clean.

Her blush told him his actions had the desired effect and he grinned. Morgan, not noticing, started roasting another marshmallow.

“I’ll get you for that, Stephen,” Pepper murmured, still blushing.

He chuckled. “Promises, promises.”


	14. Chapter 14

After one too many s’mores, it took a while for Morgan to come down off her sugar high and finally get ready for bed. Pepper told her a bedtime story then Stephen put on a little light show just for her. A couple of encores later, the child finally fell asleep.

Stephen stood up then held out his hand to Pepper, smiling secretively. “I have something to show you.”

She smiled a bit as she took his wrist and stood up. “Is that so?” she murmured.

He chuckled then stretched out his free hand towards the middle of the room and it was as if the air shattered like a giant mirror.

Pepper stared at it. “What … how did you do that?”

Stephen grinned. “You know I’m just going to say, ‘magic.’” He stepped harmlessly through the wall of shards and, still holding his wrist, she did the same.

On the other side, they were still in the living room, but it was as if they were standing inside a diamond – she could see facets all around them but beyond the facets, the room and Morgan, still asleep, looked normal.

She turned to Stephen, who was watching her with interest. “What is this place?” Her voice echoed slightly, to her amazement.

“The Mirror Dimension. No one can see or hear us while we’re in here but we can see and hear everything that goes on in the real world. I mostly use this dimension for training, but it could easily be used as a panic room.”

She stared at him as realization hit her. “For Morgan.”

He nodded. “If something happened, I could bring Morgan here then get her when it was safe again.”

“Could she leave on her own?”

“No, a sling ring is necessary to leave.”

“But couldn’t another sorcerer find her?”

“Only if they already knew she was in it.”

She nodded. “Did you just want to show me this because Morgan would be safe here?”

He chuckled then sat down on the floor. “I wanted somewhere we could talk without waking her.”

“Just talk?” she asked, smiling a bit. She started to sit down next to him but he gently pulled her into his lap instead.

“I suppose we could make out,” he said, grinning. “I believe I owe you a kiss.”

“Mmm, you do,” she murmured.

He kissed her softly, his arms around her comforting and secure. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she sighed into his mouth. After a few moments of pure bliss, he pulled back, breathing heavily.

“I forgot how intoxicating it is to kiss you,” he murmured, smiling a bit.

Pepper chuckled. “Am I that easy to forget?”

Stephen grinned. “Left that door wide open, didn’t I?”

“Yep,” she murmured, trailing one finger down his sculpted cheek. “I’m dying to know – did you have all the girls chasing you when you were a teenager?”

He groaned good-naturedly. “God, no – I was gangly and awkward until I was nineteen. Girls never looked at me twice.”

“I would have.”

He smiled softly. “I believe it. What were you like as a teenager?”

Pepper smiled a bit. “Gangly and awkward. We could’ve been something out of a teen comedy – the two dateless late bloomers at the school dance, talking about our plans for after graduation until the right song starts playing.”

“Then I ask you to dance?” he asked, amused and charmed by the picture she was painting.

She smirked. “I’m a modern girl – I ask you to dance.”

Stephen chuckled. “I’d accept. I wasn’t a good dancer in high school but I’d try not to step on your feet more than twice.”

“Honestly,” Pepper murmured, smiling softly, “I’d be so busy gazing into your eyes that I doubt I’d notice.”

He raised a hand to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear, murmuring, “And after the dance? Would you let a Strange boy kiss you?”

“Absolutely,” she murmured, grinning. “Maybe even more than that.”

Stephen chuckled. “Naughty little thing, I like that.”

Pepper laid her head on his shoulder, murmuring, “This dimension would be a good place to take a nap.”

“I’ve done that more than once,” he admitted, one hand softly stroking her hair, and she could hear the smile in his voice. “It annoys Wong to no end.”

“Because he didn’t think of it first?”

“Exactly.”

Pepper chuckled. “Are you ever not trying to annoy him?”

Stephen laughed softly. “Don’t get me wrong, I respect him more than almost anyone, but yeah, he’s like the older brother I never had.”

She raised her head to grin at him. “And you feel it’s your job to get him to lighten up?”

“Of course,” he said, grinning back. “I’m actually making progress, you should see how he was when I first met him.”

“Uh huh,” she murmured, stifling a yawn.

Stephen chuckled. “Am I that boring or is the day catching up to you?”

“The latter, I assure you,” she murmured, smiling a bit. “You could never bore me, Stephen.”

“I appreciate the vote of confidence,” he murmured then he kissed her softly before letting her stand up.

Pepper helped him to his feet then watched, fascinated, as he pulled his sling ring out of the breast pocket of his pajamas and opened a portal back to the real world. She smiled a bit then said as she walked through, “If we ever get married, we can save a ton of money on a honeymoon by simply using this dimension.”

Stephen stared at her then quickly walked through the portal and closed it. “Um, right.”

Both of them crawled into their sleeping bags, one on either side of Morgan, who was still sound asleep. The storm raged silently outside.

Pepper looked at the blazing fire. “Is it safe to leave it like this?”

“It’s fine,” Stephen assured her.

She raised an eyebrow at him, smiling a bit. “And you know that how?”

He chuckled. “I put a spell on it – it’ll go out once we’re both asleep.”

Pepper laughed softly. “Like a natural night-light.”

“Something like that, yeah.”

She smiled softly. “Goodnight, Stephen.”

“Goodnight, Pepper,” he murmured.


End file.
